The Graduation party
by xxK.CutiePie.Hxx
Summary: Takes Place in Eclipse at the Graduating party. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE SONGS they all belong to their rightfull owners


Takes Place in Eclipse at the Graduating party. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE SONGS

BELLA POV

I looked at Angela and took my finger and gave her the signal. I told Edward and everyone that ill be back. And I went over to Angela and the rest of the band that consist on Mike on drums, Eric on Bass, Angela on third guitar, Me on Guitar and Ben on second guitar and Jessica and Lauren who were the back up singer to help me out when I needed to breath during a song.

"Guys it's time to rock this party" they took it as a signal to get up on the stage that the Cullen's had put up. I got my electric daisy rock venous guitar, Angela her blue SG that she lets me borrow some times and Ben and his Les Paul.

"Ben play on the way down" I told him he went to the microphone

Ben started to play as well as Angela who was smiling because she knew that this song was for her.

_Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive_

_And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you_

I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive

'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

I was so afraid  
Of going under  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing

Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed

And I won't forget the way you loved me

All that I wanted  
All that I needed

On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

Down, down, down  
But I held onto you  
Down, down, down  
But I held onto you

Everyone cheered except the Cullens who weren't paying attention to the stage.

Then Ben handed me my guitar. I haven't told the Cullen's that I could play yet and I was going to show them I could shred the guitar.

I just started to play take me away. All the cullen's finally turned around final acknowledging that I was up on stage and I looked at Angela she loved this song. I started to sing

_Get up. Get out.  
Move on, move on. There's no doubt.  
I'm all wrong. You're right.  
It's all the same with you.  
I'm too thin, too fat.  
You ask why, so  
why, so why, so why, so why?_

On and on and on and on.  
On and on and on and on.

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

Round and round, here we go again.  
Same old start, same old end.  
Turn my head, I turn back again.  
Same old stuff never ends.  
Do this, do that. Can't deal, can't deal with that.  
I tune in, tune out. I've heard it all before.  
Hello, goodbye. Never asking me why.  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.

On and on and on and on.  
On and on and on and on.

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

[Guitar solo] I got to my guitar solo I loved it because I looked and saw shocked faces on the Cullen Family. Then I went back to singing __

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

Round and round, here we go again.  
Same old story, the same old end.  
Turn my head, I turn back again.  
Same old stuff never ends.

. Man my fingers hurt I haven't played that song in awhile. I looked at Ben he had a smile on his face I knew what song he was going to play next as well as everybody I groaned but I went along with it.

Ben, Angela, I knew Jessica knew how to play Photograph so we got her a guitar and we all four got to the age of the stage and ben and I had microphones as well as eric and mike. We started to Play

Everyone: Huh!  
Bella: I'm outta luck, outta love  
Gotta photograph, picture of  
Passion killer, you're too much  
You're the only one I wanna touch

Ben: I see your face every time I dream  
On every page, every magazine  
So wild so free so far from me  
You're all I want, my fantasy

Boys: Oh!  
Bella: Look what you've done to this rock'n'roll clown  
Boys: Oh Oh!  
Bella: Look what you've done I gotta have you

(Photograph)  
Bella: I don't want your  
(Photograph)  
Bella: I don't need your  
(Photograph)  
All I've got is a photograph  
But it's not enough

Ben: I'd be your lover, if you were there  
Put your hurt on me, if you dare  
Such a woman, you got style  
You make every man feel like a child

Oh  
Bella: You got some kinda hold on me  
You're all wrapped up in mystery  
So wild so free so far from me  
You're all I want, my fantasy

Oh!  
Bella: Look what you've done to this rock'n'roll clown  
Oh Oh!  
Bella: Look what you've done

I gotta have you  
(Photograph)  
Bella: I don't want your  
(Photograph)  
Bella: I don't need your  
(Photograph)  
Bella: All I've got is a photograph  
You've gone straight to my head

We Gave Jessica the guitar solo in this she loved

Oh!  
Bella: Look what you've done to this rock'n'roll clown  
Oh Oh!  
Bella: Look what you've done  
I gotta have you  
(Photograph)  
Bella: I don't want your  
(Photograph)

Bella:I don't need your  
(Photograph)  
Bella: All I've got is a photograph

I wanna touch you

Oh!  
(Photograph)  
(Photograph)  
Your photograph  
(Photograph)  
(Photograph)  
It's time you brought one to me  
(Photograph)  
I wanna know  
(Photograph)  
I wanna know  
(Photograph)  
Oh I wanna know  
(Photograph)  
I wanna touch  
(Photograph)  
(Photograph)

Everyone in the room cheered we bowed and laughed.

I went back over to Edward.

"Whoa when did you learn to do that" Emmet asked

"When you guys were gone I had a lot of free time so I chose the guitar" I said noticing Edward flinch when I said when they were gone.

"That's why I couldn't see you future. You kept changing your mind about things so I wouldn't know" Alice Chirped in

So the party last till midnight and everyone went home. I decided to play something for Jasper because I knew he still felt guilty for causing them to leave.

"Hey Jasper, Can I play you something alone" I asked

"Yeah" he said looking at me weird

I went and got my Acoustic guitar and beat thing I really don't know what it is called so, I told everyone to leave me and jasper alone so I can do this and they did.

"I wrote this as a poem after you left and after my birthday party, I knew it wasn't your fault so I basically wrote this for you Jasper. And listen closely to the second verse " I said

"Okay I understand so"…"Play"

I started to play and hit the beat for the song

I know this really isn't you  
I know your heart is somewhere else  
I'll do anything I can  
To help you break out of this spell  
I see you following the crowd  
I know you're trying to fit in  
But if you're gonna find yourself  
You gotta start from deep  
Deep within

Hold on to what you believe

I will always be your friend  
I know who you are inside  
I am with you till the end  
Never far behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
And I will be here waiting  
Never far behind yeah  
Never far behind

**I am sending you a message  
Don't ever think that it's too late  
When you care about someone  
There is always room for change  
You're allowed to make mistakes  
It's a part of every life  
I don't see you any different  
The truth is shining in your eyes**

Hold on to what you believe

I will always be your friend  
I know who you are inside  
I am with you till the end  
Never far behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
And I will be here waiting  
Never far behind yeah  
Never far behind

You can take your time  
And I know from my heart

I will always be your friend  
I know who you are inside  
I am with you till the end  
Never far behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
And I will be here waiting  
Waiting by your side  
God is never far behind

I am sending you a message

After I was done he hugged me.

"Thank you Bella for believing in me just like everyone else here. You are truly the best little sister I could ask for" he said

"No problem Jazz. Like the song says Im never far behind if you ever need to talk" I smiled.

Then everyone walked back in.

"Aww Bella that was so sweet thank you for doing that you just made his entire existence happy" Alice said while hugging me

"No problem Alice. I just wrote it on my birthday" I said

"I have songs for all of you actually. Do you want to hear them?" I asked them. They nodded

"This one is Alice" I said she squealed. I started to play

She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her,  
Who she could be.  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
And I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.

La dee da dee da

She was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the thrown  
But you've given me strenght to find hope.

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.

She was scared,  
Unprepared  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling Apart,  
I can survive,  
With you by my side.  
We're gonna be alright.  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide.

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
La dee da dee da

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
(You had your dreams, I had mine.)  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
(You had your fears, I was fine.)  
Showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
When two different worlds collide.

At the end of it she attacked me dry sobbing saying thank you over and over again.

She got up and went back to sit with Jasper.

Esme and Carlise's were next

I started to play again

When I've gone too far  
When I've had enough  
When I'm losin' ground  
Feelin' out of touch  
I don't run and hide  
I just look inside  
For a simple piece of mind  
Like a neighborhood  
On a city street  
I know the path  
It knows my feet  
And when I feel afraid  
Feel like checkin' out  
You stand up and take a bow

You shine when others need you  
You speak and I believe you  
I know the light, it guides you  
I'll join the line that walks behind you

_[Chorus]_  
You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine, you shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine

The way you see the world  
The way it sees you back  
You're the photographer  
You take the photograph  
If you don't like the way  
The way it looks at you  
You've got all the power to choose  
Turn right, turn left, turn the other way  
Make it light, make it dark, make it go away  
I love the way you write the script to your own life  
You're the star, you're on tonight

And when I feel unnoticed  
Just two steps back from hopeless  
You turn my world around with a single smile  
That's who you are, that's who you are

_[Chorus]_

I know the light, the light that guides  
I'll join the line that walks behind you  
You shine, you shine  
In my life I know you shine  
You shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine

I looked at them and they hugged me

"Thank you my daughter" Esme dry sobbed

"We love you don't forget that" Carlisle said to me I just nodded

"Edward"

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

_[Chorus:]_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have

_[Chorus:]_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

_[Chorus:]_  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

He kissed me at the end of his

"Emmet and Rosalie. I wrote this about your guys relationship basically its told from Roses point of view."

I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

_[Chorus:]_  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

_[Chorus]_

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier 

They were dancing with each other as well as the other couples in the house except Edward.

They looked at me

"that was really sweet of you Bella" rose said to me and she hugged me

"well come on love lets get you to bed" Edward said then I noticed I had a blister from playing so much tonight

"Well isn't this just lovely I have a blister now" I said to him while yawning

"well look at it in the morning" he said he left me to get changed and he came back in and we laid there and he started to sing my lullaby to me and I fell into sleep.

* * *

Okay I know I used a lot of song but if you liked them here they are

**On The Way Down-Ryan Cabrea**

**Take Me Away- Christina Vidial **

**Photograph-Def Leopard (I used the version when they did Crossroads with Taylor Swift)**

**Never Far Behind & Shine-Aly and Aj**

**Two Different Worlds-Demi Lovato**

**Pieces Of Me-Ashlee Simpson **

**Crazier-Taylor Swift**

~Bens Guitar~

.com/espanol/imagenes%20de%20la%20web/arte%20variado/otros/guitarra/gibson_les_

~Angela Guitar~

.fr/media/img/bli/produits_big/gibson-sg_goddess_blue_

~Bellas Guitar~

.com/images/store/small/DR_


End file.
